With the King
by Darkened.Weakness
Summary: A fanfic written as if Arthur hadn't died and hadn't discovered Merlin's magic. What will he do when Merlin is dying and suddenly he finds strange things happening? Rated because I have no idea where this is going... but it has potential to go to some strange places.


_**/AN: This fanfiction is written as if Arthur had survived and had not found out about Merlin's magic. It's a few years after the battle, and Arthur has ruled well with Gwen by his side. Also, it's just a bit of a drabble, a random idea that struck me, so there's that. Rate and review if you want more!**_

_**Also, I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. But I wish I did. /**_

Arthur breathed a deep sigh of relief. Not much longer. Not much. Merlin would fix it. The boy that proved only clumsy on a day to day basis was a wonder in a crisis.

The king writhed as another wave of pain hit him. Merlin knelt next to him and began muttering. Arthur didn't know what, didn't care what. The pain was too deep now, it turned his thoughts into a single plea: stop it. Just stop it, anyway necessary, no matter what the price.

Arthur gasped a breath as the pain died down again, leaving him panting and tense. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, but there was something not right about the way he looked at his king. And Arthur saw the tears forming just before they dripped down the boy's cheeks and onto the king's face.

"Ah." Arthur's voice was quiet, hoarse. "So there's no fixing it, then?"

"I just need to find Gaius, I just have to-"

"Don't be a fool, Merlin. I don't need your false hope, I just need-" Arthur's words were cut off by another wave. They were getting closer together now, harder to fight off and so much more intense. After several minutes it died down again, and Arthur wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm, giving Merlin a smile. "Tell Gwen I love her?"

"No."

"Merlin-"

"No, because you can tell her yourself."

Arthur didn't have time to protest before Merlin started muttering again, but this time it was different. The king didn't have enough time to pinpoint how different before the pain hit him again. And by then it was too late, anyhow.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a pulling sensation, deep in his gut, and slowly the pain seemed to fade, as if it was physically being taken from him. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Merlin, at the boy's face, which was creased with the same pain that Arthur had been feeling only moments ago. And suddenly, Arthur understood everything; how Merlin had saved him so many times, why the dolt had always seemed so thick. It'd been to protect himself. It'd been because the boy possessed magic, and Arthur had only realized when it was being used to save the king's life in exchange for the servants.

"No. No Merlin, stop it. _Stop._" Arthur demanded, struggling to sit, but Merlin pushed him to the ground again. "Merlin! I order you to _let me die_." But the sorcerer would have none of it, and soon all the pain had completely disappeared. Merlin grinned weakly at Arthur.

"I can't, you prat." He muttered, before falling over backwards, his eyes screwed shut and his brow creased. Arthur stumbled to his knees and pulled Merlin into his arms, shaking his head.

"No no no no no." He whispered, running a hand over Merlin's already slick forehead. "You can't. _You can't_. I ordered you to let me die, you little serving boy, now give it back. _Give it back_."

"'cause you're the king?"

"Yes, Merlin, because I'm the king."

"Well, that's why I'm doing it, isn't it?" Merlin chuckled softly. Suddenly, his face grew more serious and he stared at his king. "You'll be great, Arthur." Merlin tensed and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut against the pain. Arthur held him closer, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks.

"I'll probably die five times a day without you, I can't be great."

Merlin didn't answer; he couldn't. His body was too focused on the pain, on searching for a way to stop it. But as far as Arthur knew, there was only one way to stop it. A way that he refused to let Merlin take.

But when did Merlin ever listen, really?

"Don't die. Don't die, Merlin." It was all he could do for the boy now. He knew that, probably better than anyone. Merlin was the one that made the miraculous saves. Arthur just basked in the glory afterwards. He'd never realized how completely he stole the credit from Merlin, not until he'd realized just how much Merlin had done, had always done.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, his eyes only half open. "Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Merlin chuckled quietly. "I'm not good at taking orders."

"Try this once. Just… try."

Merlin shook his head. Without a word, he lifted his hand and gently touched Arthur's face, his fingers brushing across the stubbly cheek and leaving a tingling sensation behind.

"Merlin-" Suddenly Arthur felt dizzy. It worsened rapidly until he could hardly see in front of his face and then… he watched Merlin's hand fall before he lost consciousness.


End file.
